otcfandomcom-20200213-history
Solardin
A Short Chronicle (not like the faggito deserves anymore) "Solardin sat in front of his PC with the sweat from playing Super-man with his imaginary friends dripping down his broadened forehead - a side effect of his profound retardation. With the help of pure chance, he stumbled upon an unknown link to a mysterious forum that reeked of shit even over the Internet." And so began the journey of Solardin. Solardin started posting initially on the OT:U. Back then he was near L.U.R.K.E.R. status and barely performed any relevant contribution to the nation of Kaeryl, also known as OT:U - a bit like now, at the OT:C, thinking of it I believe that things actually haven't really changed but fuck it I'll keep typing - until one faithful day, when the dictatorship of Kaeryl (also known as KillerWhale) started to be shaken by the bold and audacious interventions of some brave and quite handsome young men, among them a pure blooded white mexican fellow named Suram and a pasty skinned dirty immigrant in the U.K. called Sirf, he actually posted something of worth. But I can't by the life of me remember what. Which goes to show how quite relative the evaluation of "Worth" is, hein? Regardless, Solardin was here to stay, and fact was that although the KillerWhale months came to a brutal ending and the phoenix of freedom and free posting called OT:C (that would end being just a moderate dictatorship) rose, he was still there. All the way through the ride. At start he was once again background, which goes to show just how socially apathetic he probably is. But you can't be a cold bastard and blame this legend when you consider he has Downs. Once upon a time, during the still on-going reign of OT:C, Solardin also made a poll to classify the best of the best and the shittiest of the shitty that roamed such a fair land (needless to say this chronicler ranked very high on the best scale). Unknown ranked as shit because that seems to be the trend and so did all the female posters - which will come to no surprise to anyone who dares waste 5 precious minutes of their empty lives skimming through these sad models for women across the globe. During the Moderation Election campaigns (which arose due to the constant complaints about Mods and two mods being de-modded) he took some time out of his not really busy life to create a post filled with valid reasons and interesting points as to who should be mod or not, and of course, why. Although Solardin never hid his wishes to achieve Forum Office, he also had the good sense of claiming he would not necessarily make a good mod either. A reflection of his insecurity daddy related issues perhaps. In a gruelling attempt to be slightly honest and serious here, a confession must be exposed: Solardin can sometimes be a good poster. Sometimes. Overall his perfomance rates him well enough and at a quite satisfactory level but he can become somewhat repetitive with jokes that absolutely lack fundament or substance and are solely based on repitition. Apart from all that, this chronicler would probably S his D if paid moderately which goes a long way when saying something about someone. - Excluding this generalist approach that composes the entirity of this pathetic attempt at a chronicle, the author cannot recall anything else and shall leave it up to the rest of the OT:C wiki crew (that doesn't really exist) to finish the job, which it won’t. So that’s that. - PS: I hear he trolls sometimes. PPS: Some pointless info down here. Tears of other posters Solardin is known for his general dislike of people he regards as "shit posters" (so pretty much every member of the OT:C besides a chosen few). Apparantly he can be quite good at these insults on times, providing some humour to the pathetic lives of the forum goers. He takes every oppurtunity to insult anyone worthy of it, his primary targets being these rather terrible posters *Unknown *Madonio *Loesjetwee I think everyone can agree that these people deserve it He also enjoys teasing our resident portugese slaves, referring to them as mexicans, much to the annoyance of the leader of this group of misfits, Suram. Solardin can be rather honest when its needed and it is theorised that he is actually a bearable human being outside of the forum, why hes such an angry lad on the forum was explained in his moderately successful "Ask me anything" thread (which was a great oppurtunity for the peasants of the forum to question their king) He also enjoys being a fail-troll, much to his own amusement. He could even be trolling YOU right now The Photobucket Album Solardin has a large number of reaction images contained in his very own photobucket album, nobody really gave a shit until one day people discovered this album and began spam posting the reaction images from there, causing the images to get even staler than they already were, much to the annoyance of Solar. Loads of shit gets uploaded on here, all of Solars lame images can be found throughout the ever expanding number of pages, if you have 5 minutes of your life to waste (which you most likely do since you are reading this article) it can be found here. http://s227.photobucket.com/albums/dd271/Solar_Silv/ Bear Grylls Since the beginning of the OT:C, Bear Grylls has been a beloved member of the forum due to always being in Solar's avatar. Many members of the forum react in outrage whenever Bear is taken out as an avatar, showing just how respected he is. Apparantly Bear matches Solardins tough guy e-persona, but Bear is way to kind and handsome to insult anyone ;)) Category:Poster